1. Field
The present inventive concept relates to a display device and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat panel displays such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and organic light-emitting diode displays (OLEDs) are being actively developed to replace heavy and large cathode ray tubes (CRTs).
An LCD applies an electric field to a liquid crystal layer interposed between two electrodes which are disposed on display substrates and adjusts the transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer by controlling the intensity of the electric field. Thus, the LCD display displays a desired image. An OLED displays characters or an image using the electroluminescence of particular organic material or polymer.
Of the flat panel displays, an LCD and an OLED each include a pixel unit which includes a plurality of pixels, each having a switch element, and a driving unit which includes various circuits and integrated circuits (ICs) for generating signals needed to drive the pixel unit.
An output voltage of the driving unit varies according to a change in temperature. Thus, the output voltage has to be compensated according to the temperature. In addition, since a low temperature leads to a low driving voltage, the display device may not be driven as intended at the low temperature (see FIG. 11).
A module for adjusting the output voltage of the driving unit to compensate for the temperature change of the driving unit according to the conventional method has a temperature compensation circuit on a printed circuit board (PCB) 800. The temperature compensation circuit in the PCB 800 cannot reflect the temperature change on the LCD panel which is influence by the temperature change. Therefore, the module may be unable to reflect temperature changes in the LCD panel. As a result, the output voltage of the driving unit may be adjusted inaccurately (see FIGS. 12 and 13).